


On buoyant feet

by thegoddessofmischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: Never had you thought, as a ballet dancer and girlfriend of Thor, that you would see the god dance. Even less, dance with you.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always been in awe of those who dance ballet and every time I’ve heard the song “Papa can you hear me?” I fantasised about a choreography to match it. So this is simply a two part series of me daydreaming about Thor dancing ballet.

Standing on the centre of the stage, hearing the curtains raise behind you, seeing the shadow of yourself grow as the lights revealed you to the public. The silence before the orchestra began made the onlookers eyes feel heavier.

Scrutiniser.

Appraisers.

Critics.

You knew every group would have something to say afterwards. Everything made your pulse accelerate.

Now standing in this new place, without scene and spotlight. Without crowd and orchestra, your pulse still raced. But you pushed the sound of your beating heart away, like you always did, focusing on the beat of the music. 

Swaying back and forth at the first words, you started gliding over the floor. Small and slow steps making you saunter forwards, arms leaving their peaceful place on your sides, to instead eloquently move through the air. 

May the light of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirits, illuminates my soul...

While the singer pulled out the tone of the last word, your step turned into a spin and when silence ensued, you crossed your legs and gently crouched.

Papa, can you hear me?...

From watching your feet and steading your breath, you raised your head to the roof and held your breath. Watching the small lights high above, you started to stand when the next line was sung.

Papa, can you see me?...

You raised your arms stretching them high above as you lifted a knee, leaving you standing on one leg. The spinning sensation wasn't enough to blur your vision.

Papa, can you find me in the night?...

Your legs pulled you forwards and your arms weaved through the air as the music grew louder and quicker. Your mind stepped back so your body could take over as the cadence coursed trough your veins, extinguishing everything but yourself in that moment. When you moved, it felt like you rejected all the silent judgment the world had offered you while you fought to get his far. Trough pain, sweat and tears you'd continued pushing to be able to move your body with the highest discipline. From France to Russia and back to the States. Your journey had been far, especially with no-one by your side. 

That was until someone entered your life, the first one you ever had seen trough the spotlights, a golden-haired man sitting in the audience, seemingly out of place.

‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

"Anthony", Thor had entered the lab searching for the man owning the tower and once spotting him, he'd called his name. "I require your help", he said once Tony had raised his head. The billionaire put down the tools he used to toy with one of his projectors, and leaned back in his chair, looking at the god who stopped in front of him.

"What's it about point break?"

"I wonder if you have seen Y/N", he questioned, crossing his arms when noticing the smirk playing on the brunette's lips.

"No Lady anymore, what happened Thor?" Shaking his head at the question, he sighed before hastily answering.

"She mentioned she didn't feel comfortable when I called her that"

"Can't blame her, even though she's the most ladylike women in this tower", Tony chuckled while standing up, clapping Thor's biceps as he passed him.

"Follow me, I overheard she would meet Nat in the gym...", he trailed off while switching to look down at his watch. "Right about now"

The two men walked alongside one another as they headed towards your location and because the lab was placed higher than the entrance to the gym, they arrived in the lounge above it. The big panorama windows in the far end of the room made them able to overlook the gym and, as right as Tony had been, there you were. Only by the glance of you, Thor smiled, but the gesture widened when he saw what you did.

Your back was arched, hands stretched to the sky, as if praying. However, the position didn't last long. One arm followed the other as they fell, stretching out from your sides as you gracefully raise your upper body, continuing with whatever routine you had going on.

It wasn't often Thor got to see you dance this professionally in private, as you often wanted to separate your private life and work. He understood, but nevertheless it seemed he never could get enough of it. He was always amazed by how you could move your body so delicately. No movements were ever harsh or unplanned.

"I always forget how good she is", Tonys voice pulled Thor's gaze from you. Turning to the billionaire, he noticed how intensely he followed your every move. He hid a smirk, knowing the feeling all too well. But when Tony's eyes slightly widened, Thor reflexively looked back. You just landed from a jump, perfect as always, but didn't wait a second before your carried on. Back on your feet and in union with the rhythm you picked up the pace, coming into a slight jog before your feet lifts you off the ground. Thor's breath catches as he watches you almost freeze in the air, legs in a split and arms aligned with them. However, his eyes widen as he saw you land from your leap, but not stopping as you continued down.

"I do too sometimes", he breathes out. You'd planned it, like always. While he thought he would witness one of your few mistakes, you'd known what you did. You'd stopped your movement soon after you began crouching, by simple stretching out your back leg making it trail along the ground. Even though he couldn't see your face clearly, he could never mistake when a satisfied expression drew over it. He continued watching the wonder, which Thor always thought your dancing was, in silence. Slow, fast, stillness and a spin. The pattern repeated itself in every which way.

Kissing me goodnight...

Both Thor and Tony had been so entranced by you, that they didn't notice the song coming to an end before the singers voice softly had trailed off and you stilled down on the floor. 

It was like night and day. From concentrated and serious to gleeful. You skipped over to Nat, who Thor not until now noticed stood at the sideline. He saw how the happiness radiated from you when you gesticulated and started a conversation with the redhead, only guessing it was about your performance. 

Even though he knew about Lady Natasha's past, he thought there was something more graceful in your moves. He'd observed the way you moved by watching you perform, but always stood with the same question in the end. How? It wasn't after countless time he'd watched your performances he coughed up the courage and asked. He'd bought a backstage ticket and once it was over he had used it, the arrangers not keen to argue about why after and not during the show. He found you by yourself, taking your shoes off. It seemed you hadn't noticed him coming closer by how surprised you were when his question suddenly filled the quiet air. At first he thought your silence was because of the way he caught you off guard, but when you only continued looking up at him and didn't give any answer, he got insecure, smiling and excusing himself for intruding. It seemed you got to your senses then, because you stopped his retreat by standing up, excusing yourself for your behaviour. With a smile and shake of his head Thor had mumbled he understood, a smile spreading on your own lips when you gave the suggestion you could talk over some food, mainly because you hadn't eaten a real meal since that morning and was starving. He waited outside while you cleaned up and change, pondering about what question he would ask you now when he had the chance. His thoughts however, was interrupted when you emerged. Should we go? He'd numbly nodded to the question, mostly stunned from surprise. You looked so casual compared to earlier. 

In the end you'd found a decent enough restaurant and Thor began asking the questions he always wanted, raising his eyebrows at your answers. Like him you trained daily and while your mission weren't fighting bad guys, you fought hard to earn your roles and once getting them it was your mission no one forgot you brought them to life. 

He was impressed from the start, a feeling which only grew when you started to see each other in your spare time and he got to know you even better. He admired how balanced your life was and once he became apart of it, he was amazed how you made time for your passion and him. He simply respected how hard you worked for the things you loved. If he only could show you how much it meant to him. 

"Anthony?" The idea hit him like a train and he turned to the brunette beside him.

"Hm?" Tony hummed as acknowledgement of his name. 

"Is there perhaps any cameras here?" He narrowed his brows at the question coming from the large man.

"There is", he said, showing the cameras by pointing at them. One behind them in the lounge and two on the walls inside the gym. Thor tried containing his smile as he noticed one of the cameras was low enough to have caught your dancing.

"I can not perhaps access some of the footage from them?"

"Do I even wanna ask?" Tony sighed, rubbing the furrow in hope for it to cease to exist.

"Its a surprise", now Thor couldn't hold the anticipation out of his voice while glancing down at you.

‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

"I'm just going to say that you deserve every award you're going to get throughout your life", Nat said as soon as the music died down. Skipping over to her you tried hiding the happiness.

"Oh stop it", you waved of her compliment, but quickly your smile broke trough. "Even though I know I deserve some of it", you both laughed when you stopped before her. "But seriously, did you see anything?" A week ago you'd approached her with a rather sensitive subject, something you pondered if you ever could ask from her. If she could give you her opinion on your dancing. You knew well enough from Thor the effect her past had had on her and how she was reluctant to bring it up. So finding the right time and even courage to ask about it had been tricky. But in the end, you did it, one of the times you visited the tower. The uncertain question had been asked with a stammering voice and flickering eyes and it wasn't until it was out in the air you stopped and looked at her. If you hadn't been her friend, you believed she would've staged your death, successfully getting away with it too, as her jaw clenched and eyes shifting to a dangerous gleam. When noticing she didn’t plot your death, you got scared you put your friendship on the line, as she'd walked out of the room without answering.

You didn't visit Thor in the tower the following days, scared of meeting the redhead if she'd chosen to distance herself from you. Surprised, however, two days ago she had sought you up and agreed on it.

"Not what I could see, but remember you and I learned quite different types of ballet", she pointedly said. "Our foundation focuses on dynamics. We refine strength and endurance, following the belief that equal importance should be placed in both main parts of the body, to bring greater expression as a whole. For us your look like fairies floating over the stage"

"Fairies?" You laughed at her comparison. "I wouldn't say utilising swiftness and adding a graceful touch to techniques could be compared to fairies. Although I need to thank the Russians for making me able to be a flying fairy", you chuckled to yourself and Nat only rolled her eyes.

"French perfection, it's always going to haunt you"

"It's what made me come this far", you winked at her and she shook her head, trying to hide the smile you already spotted.

"You know, if you worked a bit on strategical movement, you could almost join us", she suggested and you raised a questingly eyebrow at what she just said.

"The women who flinch from loud and sudden noises, joining the Avengers? I don't think so"

"And still you date Thor", you slapped her arm with your free hand when passing her, the other clutching the pointe shoe ribbons just a bit tighter. "Your whole demeanour change every time we talk about him, so running won't hide it", you heard her call from behind.

"I can always try", you mumbled as she came and walked alongside you.

"But I'll always catch up", you hid the smile by mimicking the shake she'd done with her head earlier.

"Never safe from the Avengers, or what do they say?" You looked at her and she only shrugged. 

Tossing your shoes in your bag, then bending down and picking up your water bottle, you turned to her once more.

"But I need to defend him and say he isn't that loud", you stated seriously, although it ended with a snicker when you saw the "are you serious" look from Nat. "Ballet isn't about being silent, it's about the movements"

"Sure thing", she shrugged. "Just wondering, have you ever thought about him joining you?" The water you ha din your mouth didn't mix well with the small intake of breath. Harshly coughing you closed the bottle and tried regaining your breathing before answering.

"I can't deny I thought about it, multiple times", you admitted. "Although I don't think I ever seen a danseur his size"

"Loud and big, wonder how he's in bed then"

"Nat!" You shrieked and she only laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew ballet was hard, but he hadn't anticipated it to be this hard.

He'd gotten the video from Tony an hour or so after they parted ways, which was four days ago.   
Since then, he'd proceeded to work with the idea he was so eager about in the beginning. Now, however, the smile which spread when he originally watched your dancing was more strained and instead of bowing up, his lips more times than not formed a straight line. The enjoyable tune playing in the video had become despising enough for him to want to throw his phone into the closest wall every time he listened to it. Mostly because its mockery kept reminding him of how painfully aware of his stature he'd become. 

"I've trained since I was a kid". The answer to one of his first questions had been a persistent thought lowering his spirit while he unsuccessfully trained every spare hour he had. "A session usually lasts a couple of hours" He didn't want anyone to see his failed attempts, primarily after the first time he tried doing a spin in the gym and lost his footing. He remembers clearly how he by instinct had flailed after the closest thing to keep himself up-straight and when nothing was within reach he'd crashed to the floor, a second or so later Steve had walked in with a confused look. After that incident, he always trained in his room, devoting many hours trying to succeed, but it ended the same every time. He slumped against the end of his bed, head leaning backwards to be supported by the mattress.

He didn't know what he did wrong, re-watching the video many times didn't help him figure out how to achieve the graceful way you walked over the floor, neither the way your arms cut the air with an undulant edge. He simply felt like a fool when even tough trying to move as gently as possible it looked mechanical. The continues failure started to sour his mood, something his teammates noticed as he nowadays only greeted them with a nod.

"What is it with you?" He had been occupied with his own thoughts, not noticing the meeting room had been emptied, aside from Nat who sat opposite him.

"Nothing", he shook his head, both punctuating his answer and clear nagging thoughts.

"You've been a rarer sight then Bruce the past days and counted with the meeting now, I should I inform you he's only abandoned the lab three times", she huffed while crossing her arms. Staring at him, she continued. "So speak up".

"I can admit something is on my mind", he sighed.

"That much I've figured out", she mumbled as she now leaned on the table. "What is it?" Thor clenched his jaw, lowering his eyes to his hands which was clasped together.  
"It is something with Y/N".

"Don't say you ended it with her, I like her", he chuckled at the redhead's response, Nat had indeed always liked you since he introduced you to everyone. But even though he foresaw her thought, it surprised him she spoke it out loud.

"No, I have not. So no need to worry Lady Natasha", he smiled when she contentedly nodded her head.

"So what's the problem with our dear Y/N?"

"It is not about her", he said slowly, waiting to continue. He didn't know how he should word it, mainly because he didn't want anyone threatening to tell you. Feeling the heavy eyes of Nat on him, he decided, that even though the two of you were close friends, she wouldn't say anything.

"It is so that I want to learn something, for her", he explained.

"Which is?"

"Dancing", instead of only her eyebrow raising, which was her usual gesture of surprised, her mouth dropped open as well.

"Dancing", she said to herself while nodding. "And I guess it isn't just any dance?" Thor responded with a simple shake of his head, a silence following his action. However, even though Nat looked away, with eyebrows nit tightly together, he continued watching her. He respected that she hadn't laughed when he told her, something he believed the others wouldn't have kept themselves from doing. Her eyes moved, as if scanning trough something he couldn't see and as soon they stopped, she looked up at him again.

"How is it going?" She questioned, to which he shrugged while answering.

"I will say it is the reason for my foul behaviour".

"Not so god then", she stated more to herself than him. "What are you learning from?" Thor unclasped his hands and reached for the phone in his back pocket, quickly opening it and clicking in on the video. He handed it to Nat and clicking play, she didn't need to watch more than a few seconds before noticing it was the same routine you showed her.

"Well, I understand why it goes bad for you. You can't follow this", she said in an amused tone and Thor reached forward to snatch his phone back, but she pulled it out of his reach. "Let me explain why", she continued with a scolding tone, making him sit back, although now with crossed arms.

"Go on then".

"You can't learn the basics from this video because her dancing is too advanced", she pointed out while standing up and rounding the table to come to his side. "A good start is to search for the basics stances and moves of ballet, without those you can't go anywhere, especially if you want to dance with her", his eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"If you specifically got the video of her routine, one which isn't going to be used in a performance, I just assumed", she shrugged, handing back the phone.

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it, but remember to keep it simple, you don't have years to learn".

"How can I repay you?" He asked while standing up, although the redhead only shook her head.

"It's enough knowing she'll get one of her wishes fulfilled", she smirked and bid him goodbye and good luck before exiting the conference room. Looking down on the phone, he felt how he started smiling from the new hope he gotten.

‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

In first position, hands in front of the body. In second position, hands are out to the sides. But in third position, one hand is outstretched, the other is in front of the body. In fourth position, one hand above the head the other in front of the body. In fifth position, both hand's are above the head. "Port de Bras", Thor repeated in a low mumble, recalling the first positions he learned. "Plié, bend your knees. Chassé, a small moving jump. Tendus, extend one foot across the floor", he continued going over the more recent moves.

"Good", he looked up from the bench he sat on, watching the redheaded who's smile praised him more than her words. "Now we just need to see if you're able to do them properly", standing up he walked to stand in the open space before Nat.

"And begin with the first", he moved his body to mimic the position he remembered as well had practised doing. "To the second".

It began about a month ago after he had sought her out again. Thor had knocked on Nat's door, quickly explaining the situation for her when she got surprised, less so than before, by his visit and the topic he wanted to speak about.   
He'd followed her advice and searched for the basic movements, now mastering them to a degree which was an improvement compared to earlier, but in comparison to he tutorial he followed, far from being executed correctly. What he came to ask, almost as bashfully as you'd done when you wanted her opinion on your routine, was if she could teach him or at least point out what he could do better. Nat had been surprised at how seriously the god was about this, perhaps it was the soft spot she had for you which made here open the door wider, a sign for him to enter.  
They discussed what he'd done and what he wanted to learn, in the end agreeing that Nat would tutor him once a week. For the days in between, he would get tasked to learn new things. Nat also stated that it would be more beneficial to actually practise in the gym, however, she let Thor choose when so no one could disturb them, mostly for his comfort. 

Now though, when Nat watched the god perform the stances she called out, she felt like he didn't need to be fearful of someone walking in. He was far from being one of the best, but he was good for someone who had trained for less than two months. She knew he'd worked hard, something she could see noticed by his flexibility, but also that the soreness after sessions wasn't as bad as in the beginning.

"Remember to turn out form the hip", she called out and immediately she saw how he corrected himself. "End with a simple plié", he bent his knees slightly, however as Nat was in such close range to him, she took the few steps forward and with her toe, she poked his heel while saying "heels should stay firmly planted on the ground". Again he adjusted himself, before ending the movement and standing straight.

"You're getting good, I almost don't need to correct things anymore", Nat started when he turned around. "You sure you don't want to try out jumps?"

"You said it yourself, I should keep it simple", he huffed out in a laugh, imagining the horror he if tried jumps like you did, most likely he would end up in a heap on the floor.

"I know, it's just interesting to see this", she motioned to him, both chuckling at the inclination.

"I can imagine", Thor said while starting to walk over to a bench to pick up his water-bottle. On one of the first lessons, he'd gotten it quite simply explained that he didn't fit the general mould of male dancers.

"Have you found anything to the Pas de Deux?" He nodded his head while swallowing the last mouthful of water. Even though he still wasn't comfortable with the terminology, he'd understood what she meant.

"Since we started I have searched for inspiration, finding some", he intended on ending the sentence there, but the question he wondered about since he got to know that a pair in a ballet duet mainly perform the same movements, slipped past his lips. "But do you believe she will be able to follow?"

"Unknowingly she made it easy to change her routine to a grand pas de deux, something which is in your favour", she began and Thor felt his uncertainty disappear, even more so when the redhead continued. "If you create a choreography after her routine, I'm sure she'll be able to adapt her parts to fit with yours, she's the professional after all".

"I am aware", Thor answered amusedly, a heavy weight lifting off his chest.

"So what's your idea?" During the following minutes, he showed the pictures and videos he'd saved as inspiration, explaining how he thought they could fit your routine. Once he was done, Nat gave him some pointers of what he should think about. Don't stress and just enjoy it.

‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

When the day came, it felt like he forgot everything Nat had told him. He was stressed and thought about everything that could go wrong.

"What's making you so tense?" Your voice surprised him, so he looked down at you walking beside him. The two of you had decided to walk to the studio you trained at, mostly because it wasn't far away from the tower.

"Nothing you need to worry about my love", he smiled, but he saw you wouldn't buy it that easily.

"Thor, you know what I've said", he knew, that if something bothered him, he should say it. You'd established that early, knowing you were together with a man who's work couldn't be fully understood if he didn't tell you.

"We had a meeting before I came down, unfortunately confidential", he told a white lie bu,t you didn't seem to notice it as an understanding look decorate your features.

"I'm always here if it suddenly becomes un-confidential", you said and went up on your toe in the following step to kiss his cheek. Warmth bloomed in his stomach at the display and he pulled you close. You walked like that the rest of the way, it wasn't until you headed up to the studio Thor let go of you. He'd been here before, so while you were changed, he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall behind him. He looked around the big and empty space, thankful that like always it was empty when he came along, something he only guessed you played a part in. 

"I'm only going to warm up a bit before I start", you entered the room and he noticed you'd tied your hair back so it wouldn't irritate you while dancing.

"Can I perhaps join you?" It wasn't odd for him to ask, thus your reaction.

"Want to show your masculinity again?" You mused with a smile, although he only shook his head at the memory. In the beginning, he always had said your warmups didn't look hard, but after trying, he took back what he'd said. Although now when he knew he would have an easier time, but since he hadn't gone with you since starting his training, so he was careful of how much he showed you.

"You've earned some of your manliness back now", you praised when done with the warmup, impressed that he this time could keep up with you fairly well.

"Thank you, my lady", he grinned, knowing that you distasted the phrase he, in your case compared to others, used teasingly. The slap on his abdomen didn't come as a surprise, but he heard that his arms pulling you against him did by the squeak that left you.

"Well this lady need to start training, so...", you tried shooing him away with the small space he let you move in, but he only tightened his grip while a chuckle left him.

"As she should", he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You relished the warmth of his lips and the way his beard tickled your face before he pulled away. Having a hard time releasing his gaze, you needed to turn around to start the music on your phone to not run after him.

While Thor watched you ready yourself, he thought through the choreography one last time. He felt his heartbeat speed up, so he tried taking deep breaths to stable it and when the song began, it helped him to do so. Observing you as you began moving, he waited until you slowly made a pirouette before taking a last deep breath. Enjoy it.

If you could see yourself as Thor did, you would've noticed how your eyes were drunk on fire and smile kissing the threshold of liberty instead you only noticed blue eyes looking back at you when you stopped. It threw you off for a second, but as if your body knew that it should continue you stepped back.

Papa, are you near me?...

You moved your foot backwards, letting it slide across the floor. But then he did something surprising, he chased your retreating foot in a smooth motion.

Papa, can you hear me?...

You turned your back to him, closing your eyes as you stretched out one arm. Immediately you felt the lightest of touches travel down your exposed skin, but once reaching your fingers, it fell under your arm and supported it. 

Papa, can you help me not be frightened?...

An arm encircled your waist, hands splayed over the opposite side of which it reaches and lifted you up. You curved your leg to hook behind his hip, feeling the sensation of spinning. You momentarily tipped your head backwards but as it only lasted for a second before he let you down. It was a simple move, but the confusion of how he managed to do it almost made you forget to continue.  
You elbows gracefully tore through the air, in perfect rhyme with your feet, which traced a curve that no menace ever could outdo. When you leapt of ground, a surprise awaits you when you landed. On a knee with the other leg outstretched, holding one arm behind his back and the other towards you. A smile started spreading when you saw the seriousness on his face, you understood what he did then. He danced with you.  
Dipping forward lightly touching his hand made him grasped yours as he stood up, releasing it when standing up. You continued on your own, arching your back, one arm stretching out as the other followed the opposite way. Then you felt his touch again. Taking a step back you rotated a full circle and he managed to manoeuvre so his hand always held yours. When you stopped, leg bent backwards and up, it was by holding his shoulder and his help you held the position. Hearing the music reaching its crescendo, you let go and took a step back to pick up speed before you spun. You concentrated on standing on your toes when his hands came to support you, it made it possible for you to continue longer then on your own.   
It wasn't the from the spin, but rather the music slowing down, your eyes locking with his heated gaze and his lips threatened to brush yours as you stopped, toe to toe, that made you lose yourself in the moment. 

Your feet explored the room in a familiar pattern and he followed you with poise. You'd never seen him move like this, which such an un-brutal grace that it looked like he almost flew without his hammer. It was a new side to him. Strong, graceful and controlled everything which usually had a rough-edged was now smoothly covered. You didn't know for how long the two of you twirled around, but you noticed how the dance became slower and slower.  
He was before you on his knees, had just held your waist while supporting you doing a pointe, but now his strong hands slowly lowered you towards him. Bringing your hands down you let them lightly cradle his face, the scruff of his beard being the only roughness at the moment as his breaths, short and trembling, brushed your face like a sigh into a silk pillow. While you only saw the shimmer on his forehead and his crystal eyes enhanced by his rosy cheeks when observing him, he saw the euphoria glitter in your eyes.

"I love you", you mumbled against his lips before kissing him. It felt fevered, but the movements were slow and were uninterrupted before he pulled away. He lowered you to stand on your knees, similar to him before his hand came up to your face.

"Do not cry my love", he said softly, while his thumb brushed away one of your tears. While letting out a small laugh, your arms automatically fell from his neck to cover his hands with your own.  
"How can I not?" You smiled up at him, leaning into his touch as he stroke your cheek. "When did you learn this?"

"Past two months".

"My god", you gasped, eyes widening when you heard for how long he trained.

"Yes I am yours", he snickered at his joke, kissing your forehead when you with a small smile shook yours. However, he continued more seriously. "But it was worth it".

"Why?"

"I have always admired you. At first, it was your dancing, but after we spoke for the first time, it was you. Every time we met after that, I felt a happiness I did not recognise and when you agreed on courting me, I thought, as you midguardiens say, my heart would explode", halting he watched you bow your head trying to silence a laugh. But he raised your head, seeing the wrinkles in the corner of your eyes as it hadn't died down just yet. "It was the following months when I saw how strong of a fighter you were that I only could describe my feelings for you in one way, love", you smiled up at him, feeling the tears threatening to fall again.

"What can I say?"

"Do not say anything, my love. You are always there for me, showing and telling me how much you love me, this is my time", he leaned down and kissed your nose. "I love you Y/N, for everything you are and will be"  
It was when he fulfilled the desire of kissing you that you, as Thor said, felt your heart explode. You have never loved him as much as at this moment.


End file.
